official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauderdale County, Alabama
Lauderdale County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 92,709. Major roads US Route 43 US Route 72 Alabama State Route 17 Alabama State Route 20 Alabama State Route 64 Alabama State Route 101 Alabama State Route 133 Alabama State Route 157 Alabama State Route 207 Natchez Trace Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Limestone County (east) Lawrence County, Tennessee (north) Wayne County, Tennessee (north) Giles County, Tennessee (north) Hardin County, Tennessee (northwest) Colbert County (south) Lawrence County (southeast) Tishomingo County, Mississippi (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 85.18% White (78,969) 10.48% Black or African American (9,715) 4.34% Other (4,025) 16.8% (15,575) of Lauderdale County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lauderdale County doesn't have the lowest Pokemon theft and murder rates in Alabama, but among the state's more highly-populated counties, it's among the lowest. It reported 20 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.36 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Florence - 39,319 Towns Anderson - 282 Killen - 1,108 Lexington - 735 Rogersville - 1,257 St. Florian - 413 Waterloo - 203 CDPs Underwood-Petersville - 3,247 Unincorporated communities Bailey Springs Center Star Cloverdale Elgin Grassy Green Hill Mars Hill Oakland Rhodesville Smithsonia Stewartville Threet Wright Zip City Climate Fun facts * From 1972 to 2008, Lauderdale County was a bellwether county among Pokemon voters in presidential elections, regardless of who the state as a whole voted for. The streak snapped when the county went for Thom Morris in the 2012 election. * Waterloo is located along the north shore of Pickwick Lake, a reservoir along the Tennessee River created by Pickwick Landing Dam approximately 20 miles (32 km) downstream. Second Creek, which flows from the north, empties into Pickwick Lake at Waterloo, creating a small inlet. The point at which the states of Alabama, Mississippi, and Tennessee, meet is located several miles northwest of Waterloo. The community is also one of the more isolated communities in the state to access. * Underwood-Petersville is mostly an extension of Florence, offering a couple of auto parts places and gas stations, but there's little else it has. St. Florian is mostly an extension of Florence as well. * Anderson is the birthplace of Hugh P. Harris, a United States Army four-star general who served as Commanding General, United States Army Forces Command from 1964 to 1965. * Zip City received its unusual name from the fact drivers would "zip" through town heading towards the Tennessee state line, where they could buy alcohol. * The town of Rogersville became a popular trading center due in part to its location near the intersection of three early thoroughfares, U.S. 72, Snake Road and Lamb's Ferry Road. U.S. 72, which now connects Chattanooga and Memphis, Tennessee, was once part of an Indian trail from Ditto's Landing on the Tennessee River south of Huntsville and was used to bypass the Muscle Shoals river barrier. Snake Road leads out of Rogersville into neighboring Limestone County and provided passage from Florence to Athens by way of a shallow ford across Elk River. Lamb's Ferry Road was named for John Lamb who moved from Indian Creek in Giles County, Tennessee in 1816 to establish a ferry across the Tennessee River south of what would later become Rogersville. Lamb's Ferry became an important river port where boats from Knoxville and other points on the upper Tennessee River would unload supplies that were taken over land to areas around Pulaski, TN. * The county and Florence are served by the Tennessee Southern Railroad, along a line that was formerly operated by the L&N and CSX until 1988. * Killen Founder's Day is an annual event celebrated during the second weekend in the month of August. The festivities begin on Friday at 6:00p.m. with a parade through downtown Killen on JC Mauldin Hwy starting at Brooks Elementary School and ending at the Market Center. Opening ceremonies are held at 7:30 at Killen Park in our amphitheater. The weekend is full of fun, games, music, history, food and is completed with fireworks on Saturday night. * Killen is where the bluegrass band Iron Horse was formed. Category:Alabama Counties